In the past, a post boost control power assembly had a manifold that distributed gas to several integrated thruster valve assemblies. Such a manifold is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,888. In the '888 patent, the gas was enclosed in the manifold, before the gas was sent from the manifold into the integrated valve assemblies. The gas was used to produce forces on the integrated thruster valve assemblies, as the gas passed out of the integrated thruster valve assemblies. The forces were uses to control position, attitude and velocity of a final stage of a multi-stage rocket.
The manifold of the '888 patent obtained gas from a gas generator. Heat was lost from the gas, since the gas was sent through the manifold. The loss of heat from the gas, causing the gas to produce less powerful forces than might be needed for proper propulsion for position, attitude and velocity control. The cooled gases were sent to integrated thruster valve assemblies from the manifold.